Free Drinks and Vows
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Sara gets her free drinks and then someSequel to Dance with me. Though could be a stand alone I guess. Review I BEG
1. Chapter 1

Free Drinks

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

Pairing:Sara and Micheal Lincoln and Veronica

Summary:A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

Sara grabbed the mail from her box and went into her house. True to form it was the first of the month and was a White envelope with nothing on it except Sara's name. Sara opened the envelope to find a dove with another note in a wing. Sara put the dove on a window sill with the others and sat in a near by chair to read the letter, "_730 days and still our cord unites us. Wind plays in the desert and I dream of you in our place. Happy Anniversary,"_

A tear slid down her face and gasped had it really been two years since they had last held each other. Recent news was showing that there had indeed been a cover up involving Lincoln Burrows though he still remained at large. Sara laughed at the letter. He was in Mexico "winds on the beach I dream of you in our place," told her that. Micheal had sent her an Origami figure at the first of every month for all of those two years she still wore the paper ring though she had, had it sealed in plastic so it looked like a toy ring but to Sara it meant everything. Sara took the note and pressed it into the scrap book she kept in her safe with all the other letters Micheal had sent her over the past two years. The safe held all her important information including her journal where she wrote letters to Micheal.

"_Micheal_

_Happy anniversary beloved. I still can not believe I have not see nor touched you in two years. The mention of you name still sends shock waves down my body returns me to our stolen night together. Your Origami's are all that make me smile at time and it is only these occasional gifts that keep me going. I miss you so. I save each gift you give me and they await you inspection once you enter our home. Yes my love this shall be our home and if not it will be our sanctuary for a short time once we are reunited seeing as I have a large privacy fence and a security system I created myself with some help of your computer friends._

The safe was hidden in the floorboards beneath her Sleigh bed and with a wicked smile she remembered installing the small safe herself and using a false identity to buy it. IF you looked under Sara's bed you couldn't even tell she had anything beneath her bed except storage boxes. Sara smiled at how she had learned early on how to be sneaky like Micheal.

Early the next morning Sara heard a pounding at her door and she shook her head wondering who it could be. She went into the living room hiding behind a stud and looked out the window to find Veronica, Lincoln and Michaels' lawyer pounding on her door in the rain. Sara opened the door and let Veronica in.

"They are free," Veronica said with a large grin almost squealing as she hugged Sara tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Free Drinks

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

Pairing:Sara and Micheal and Lincoln and Veronica

Summary:A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

"They are free," Veronica said with a large grin almost squealing as she hugged Sara tight.

Sara looked at her confused. Veronica just laughed and came barged into the house putting a DVD into her player and turning on the TV. "The president recorded this and it was released on the 11pm news. Sorry it took so long to get here but I didn't want to be followed so I waited till I could sneak out Veronica said still smiling as the tape started playing.

The opening scene showed the president sitting behind his desk in the Oval office,

"Good evening America tonight I come to you to address a grievous error done three fellow Americans and to rectify that error. Three years ago Lincoln Burrows was sentenced to death for the murder of the, then Vice Presidents brother. It has come to light that the Vice President's brother is alive there fore Mr. Burrows is as of now a free man. And to the case of his brother. It has also come to my attention that Micheal Scolfield is a genius in many senses and escaped from prison with other convicts to save his brother. Since that in time all convicts save two have been found mostly due to anonymous tips. John Abruzzi is still at large living in Italy protected by the Italian Government. Secure lives in El Salvador with his wife and we do not see extradition for him because he has since turned over evidence that proves corruption existed in his prison. As of this moment I am giving a full pardon to Secure and Micheal Scolfield and Lincoln Burrows. I also grant a full pardon to LJ Burrow's, Lincoln Burrows son as it has come to my attention that his family was killed by the same people who framed his father to further intimidate his father. By putting LJ Burrow in harms way these people had hoped to make Mr. Burrows accept his fate as we now see they greatly misjudged the Burrows, Scolfield family. In the days ahead the families of these men will be reunited with them and celebrate after two years on the run with little to no word. I ask the public to give these three brave men the time they need to readjust to life as free men and to spend much need time with their families. Again my apologies to these families and all that the former Vice President and her henchmen have done to them. Goodnight America and God Bless"

Sara sat on the couch now in tear, "No trick," she asked Veronica?

"I checked it a thousand times. Even called strangers from pay phones to see if they had seen it. Even checked the web. It is all out there Sara. They are free," Veronica said squealing again. Tears now freely fell from Sara's eyes as Veronica hugged her and went into the kitchen and popped a cork.

"I don't drink," Sara yelled.

"Its cider. Micheal told me that you had been in rehab and that you steered away from alcohol so I bought a bottle of cider two years ago after their escape and promised I wouldn't open it till the day they were vindicated," Veronica said handing her a champagne flute of Sparkling Apple Cider, "To the men we love and making up for two years of separation," Veronica said.

"To soulmates," Sara said as she finally laughed and drank trying not to choke. Veronica sat next to her on the couch and the two women just giggled, "First thing you are going to do besides the obvious," Sara asked Veronica?


	3. Chapter 3

**Free Drinks**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

**Pairing:** Sara and Micheal and Veronica and Lincoln

**Summary:** A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

"Well seeing as the obvious will last at least a week per year. Three weeks after we are reunited I want to go for a sailing with him. Lincoln is an amazing sailor though no one knows it except me and LJ. What about you," she asked?

"Talk and walk. I want to hold his hand in the open and talk to him about everything and nothing," Sara replied.

"I bet you have thousand of questions," Veronica said.

"No the questions have all been answered as I researched him and tried to help in my own way. I know the Micheal of the world now all I want to know are his secrets," Sara said with a smile.

"Oh Sara, that's asking a lot. Micheal keeps to himself for reasons one main one being is because no one besides him can understand being a genius with hypersensitivity like he does," Veronica replied with concern.

"Veronica I want to share his soul just as I share my soul with him. It doesn't have to be spoken between us we just know," she said with a light smile. "So when do we see them," she asked.

"We leave in the morning. I can't say aloud the exact location but I am already packed. Do you mind if I crash on your couch," Veronica asked still smiling.

"Sure but you might as well keep me company in my room. There is no way I am going to be able to sleep," Sara said as the two headed upstairs. As Veronica sat on the bed Sara pulled out jeans, shorts and tops.

"Wait, Wait we are seeing the men we love. If you plan to stay in jeans you must not be having the same midnight fantasies as me," she pointed to the pants.

"The top layer is for public viewing," she said laying out a nice pair of jeans and top, "Its what's underneath I plan to throughly enjoy having on," she said lifting the outfit to reveal and sleek two piece teddy with so many lace covered holes you could barely call it clothing.

"Now that is what I am talking about," Veronica said laughing. "I have been saving those things up for two years. I have a whole suitcase dedicated to them," she said.

"So will I," Sara said taking another suitcase out and placing a number of lingerie in it along with skirts to cover the lingerie.

Soon it was 5am and Sara and Veronica piled into Veronica's car and headed to the airport. Veronica took them around to a private hanger where they found two large men waiting.

"Veronica, Sara," one man said opening Veronica's door. Veronica nodded her head over to Sara.

"Its ok. They are secret service. The president knows where Lincoln, LJ and Micheal are he has arranged for us to be taken to them under guard of the secret service," Veronica explained as the men loaded up the plane and Sara and Veronica took their seats. The plane was a simple jet but had plenty of room and stewardess. Veronica and Sara watched a movie and relaxed on the 5 hour flight. Once the had landed the plane taxied into a hanger and Veronica and Sara were escorted to an awaiting car. Sara smiled as they drove into the country.

"What," Veronica asked?

"Baja," Sara replied.

"You been here before," Veronica asked?

"With Micheal. The day he saved me during the riot. To relax me he told me of this place and 25cent beers," Sara said

"Never knew him to be a drinker," Veronica replied with a bemused look on her face.

Sara just shook her head. It made her smile to think of Micheal in a place in witch he had told her of. To know he was safe not only in hear heart but in reality.

The car pulled onto a dirt road and came to a stop in front of a large mansion. Sara looked puzzled at Veronica


	4. Chapter 4

**Free Drinks**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

**Pairing:** Sara and Micheal and some Lincoln and Veronica

**Summary:** A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

The car pulled onto a dirt road and came to a stop in front of a large mansion. Sara looked puzzled at Veronica.

"The president knew that they would be sought out so he called in a favor with an old college buddy of his. The guy loaned us the place for a month has 10 bed room and 7 full bathrooms and supposedly the kitchen is to die for or at least that is what I heard from LJ when I talked to him briefly," Veronica said as the door opened and LJ ran from the house into Veronica's awaiting arms.

"Did you miss me," she asked?

"Almost as much as dad. I had to hug you first because I heard dad and Micheal talking seems the four of you are going to be in bed for a few days," he said wickedly.

"We came to see you too," Sara added saying hello to LJ and introducing herself.

"The President arranged for me to go to the youth festival in Germany for three days. Don't worry Veronica I will have both kids of protection," he said wickedly. "Actually I take this car to the airport in an hour. The president thought you guys might want some alone time and thought I deserved a chance to be a teen again," LJ explained. "Oh be warned Veronica a few days after I come back dad wants to go sailing for a week," LJ said.

"Sounds perfect," she said kissing his head. Sara suddenly saw a movement outside the car and got out to find Micheal and Lincoln both coming from the side of the house. Sara felt like she was suffocating as she ran to Micheal and jumped into his arms. Micheal saw Sara coming and ran toward her catching her as she landed in his arms. He swung her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Allowing his tongue to taste her mouth and neck and collarbone as her hands worked their way over his hair now shoulder length and his back.

"Damn Uncle Micheal get a room," LJ said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be like Germany," Micheal asked as he continued to kiss Sara.

"I don't leave for another hour," LJ said in mock horror.

"Well I love you have fun and be safe. No ditching the security. We fought long and hard for our freedom and I don't want you to loose it because you ditch security," Micheal said kissing LJ on the head. Micheal walked over to Veronica and Lincoln. "You two had it easy you got to talk over the past two years. I haven't been so lucky so excuse me for being rude. Nice to see you Veronica," he said kissing Veronica on the head and Sara hugged Lincoln. Micheal smiled back to Sara and offered her his hand witch she took greedily.

"We wont be seeing them for at least two days," Veronica said with a wicked grin.

"More like four," Lincoln corrected as they watched Sara and Micheal disappear into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Free Drinks**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

**Pairing:** Sara and Micheal and some Lincoln and Veronica

**Summary:** A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

**Inside a dark room in the West wing of the house**.

Sara laid contently wrapped in Michaels arms listening to the strong steady beat of his heart. Sara relished the feeling of his body and hers wrapped together with nothing separating their every touch. For the first time in two years Sara fell asleep with a smile. Micheal lay beside Sara savoring the smell of her hair and the feel of arms and his wrapped around each other. A smiled played across his lips as he remembered something he told her once. Gently he got out of bed and opened the balcony door, he walked back to Sara taking the comforter from the bed then returning once more picked Sara up gently and took her out onto the balcony and Sara smiled at what lie before her, "Our hammock," she said with a grin as she got in then held balance as he got in behind her and held her close.

"I promised you beer and a hammock overlooking the ocean," he said as reached beneath them to where there was a mini frig and pulled out a beer and some grapes. Sara laughed, "Now we have it all. Free beer, an amazing sun set, and each other," he said feeding her a grape. Micheal held Sara's hand still as she took a sip of her beer. "You still have it," he asked pointing out the ring.

"I had it sealed in plastic to protect it," she said turning to look at him and finding he still had her cross, "You still have my cross," she said running her fingers around it.

"Abruzzi replaced the chain after it broke when I saved him. He offered to get me a whole new necklace but when I told him it was from my wife he understood," Micheal said with a grin.

"You told him about the marriage," she asked?

"No he assumed it was from my Jail house wife and that it held one of my tricks as do so many things I owned," he said with a wicked smile.

"I have all your letters and Origami you sent me. Even wrote letters back and kept them in a box. Its in my suitcases," she said.

"I would relive our night together every night just to help me sleep. Then in my dreams I dreamed you were my wife and that we had a family. As of the last letter you had just given birth to our second child a little girl," he said with a grin.

"I had those same dreams. You wanted our little girl so much. You had your son to carry on your family name now you wanted a little girl to protect and guard the rest of her life," Sara added.

"Is it possible," he asked?

"Perhaps it's a side effect of soulmates. Our bodies separate but our hearts stay entwined and we dream of each other and our life to sustain during our waking hours," Sara said snuggling close and kissing Michael's chest. Micheal smiled and pulled her face up to his and kissed her with even more passion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Free Drinks**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

**Pairing:** Sara and Micheal and some Lincoln and Veronica

**Summary:** A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

**Three days later**

"Its about time you two came out of there," Lincoln said with a smirk as he prepared breakfast in the kitchen.

"We had two years to make up for," Sara said holding Micheal close.

"So did we but we didn't stay locked up in our room for what almost four days," Lincoln asked?

"It's his fault I didn't want to come out," Veronica said with a wicked smile laughing.

"Yeah I remember our talk," Sara said as she took the orange juice Veronica offered her.

"What talk," Lincoln asked as Micheal came behind the bar and started cutting up the bacon and sausages.

"Girl things," Veronica said as she and Sara toasted each other.

"Bro trust me when women say "Girl things," you will not find out what the discussion was about. Its code for, "none of a mans business," Micheal said serving Sara a plate.

"And how would you know. Sara's your first serious girlfriend that I know of," Lincoln said serving Veronica and sitting down beside her.

"I am a keen observer or didn't our break out prove that to you," Micheal said with a grin, "I learn by watching," he said.

"That's the truth," Sara added with a wicked grin.

"But the real reason beside real food for us emerging from our seclusion is to ask a favor," Micheal said walking over to his brother. "The night we broke out Sara and I had some alone time and we exchanged vows and now that we can freely be together we want to make those Vows official," he said smiling.

"And we want to do it on the beach with our friends," Sara said with a wide grin. Suddenly Veronica squealed. Lincoln smiled and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"You sure about this," Lincoln asked with a wicked grin on his face?

"Defiantly," he replied with a look in his eyes that Lincoln knew Sara had put there. She was his soulmate.

"Excuse us boys but us girls need to make arrangements," Veronica said pulling Sara away from Micheal.

"You just get the dress and priest. Micheal and I will get our suits and arrange dinner. When do you want to have it," Lincoln asked.

"Day after tomorrow we want LJ there," Sara explained as she kissed Micheal and left to get changed and dress shopping with Veronica. "And remember simple it's a beach wedding no TUX," Sara yelled back as Veronica pulled her down the halls.

Lincoln shook his head, "Your lucky because I know when Veronica and I tie the knot she wants a huge wedding and I will be in a TUX," Lincoln said already stretching a nonexistent collar as Micheal laughed.

"At least you aren't eloping with a governors daughter," Micheal said and Lincoln laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Free Drinks**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

**Pairing:** Sara and Micheal and some Lincoln and Veronica

**Summary:** A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

**Two days later**

Micheal stood beneath a canopy that his brother and LJ had put together decorated with simple ivy and flowers with Lincoln standing beside him. All the men wore beach casual meaning simple dress pants and white shirts though Michaels was a dark blue to hide his tattoo's more and because it was Sara's favorite color. A reverend stood beside Micheal and Josh Groban's "Here with you," started playing as Veronica made her way down the small path from a hidden area where she and Sara had gotten ready. Veronica looked amazing in a simple sky blue ankle length sun dress with a deep plunging neck. Micheal smiled as he heard Lincoln clear his throat as she made her way to stand on the left side of the reverend with a bouquet of white lilies in her hand. Then came the sound Micheal had been waiting all day to hear a light version of the wedding march and Sara appeared with LJ as her escort in beach casual like his father and uncle.

Sara stood in a white foot length dress that dragged in the back that was solid white with a shimmer silver overlay that tied behind her neck. She held a simple bouquet of white roses and Micheal suddenly noticed that the in the front of the bouquet were two white origami roses one for each year they were apart and married at heart. Sara smiled widely as LJ handed her over to Micheal and he took his place behind his father. There was a small audience of body guards and servants who worked in the house and Secure and Mari-cruz with their son Micheal. Abruzzi had sent a large bottle of Italian Wine and a chef to create any meal they wanted for their wedding. An offer Micheal and Sara didn't even consider refusing considering the chef was one of the worlds greatest and Sara and Micheal both had planned to go to one of his restaurants once they went back to the USA. Even the president and first Lady attended. The first lady had brought the something old for Sara. The first lady had slipped over to her fathers mansion and found a necklace she had seen her late mother wearing in portraits. Sara thanked the first lady as Veronica gave her a simple blue garter for the blue, the dress its self was new and the something borrowed was blue diamond choker a local jeweler allowed her to borrow. Sara looked amazing to Micheal and he held his breath as he took Sara's hand hoping this was real.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite Sara and Micheal in holy matrimony if anyone here object to this union speak now or forever hold your piece," the reverend said.

"I dare anyone to object," Lincoln added as he and Secure looked the small gathering over. Micheal looked at his brother with a large grin on his face thanking him.

"Marriage is a sacred union created by God and not to be entered into lightly so if questions linger in either of your hearts you must admit them," the Reverend said and Lincoln shook his head this time though it was Secure who spoke up.

"No offense Padre' but if they can survive on just hope for two years not knowing where the other is or if they are even alive and yet claim they married the night that we escaped and have remained faithful no matter how many times friends tried to get them to try new people. Then I am pretty sure they don't have any doubts," Secure said and Sara laughed.

"I agree," Sara said.

"Me too," Micheal said grinning at Micheal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Free Drinks**

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Prison Break but I don't so all credit for characters to the original masters.

**Pairing:** Sara and Micheal and some Lincoln and Veronica

**Summary:** A continuation to Dance with Me. Should read to understand. Its time to make their union official and enjoy their Soulmate Destiny.

**NOTE:** The Poems read in this part are mine. I created them so please don't use them unless you ask.

"Then let us begin. It has come to my attention the couple wishes to recite their own vows," the Reverend said and nodded to Micheal.

"I am a man of thought not words so I refer to a friend, who like I is an architect but also a poet, for these special words, "_Lover, Friend, Wife. I have built you a house like no other and filled it with all the treasures you hold so dear. I have built a school for our childeren to attend and filled it with lifetime friends and teachers to hold, comfort, and guide them. I have built you a city and filled it with our decedents who will love and care for us in our days of old. I have built you all these things because you have loved me. Your love is the foundation from witch all my dreams now spring. No longer an I but a we. WE are two people made whole by and act of faith and God. In all times I will love thee and in your last hour I shall love you even more for in that moment you shall be as beautiful to me as you were the day I first held you in my eyes_. Forever Sara."

Veronica passed Sara a tissue to dab her eyes as the Reverend nodded to her to say her vows, "Looks like we share another thing in common a love for the same poet because like you I am not great with words I refer to another of Ms. Lewis's pieces of work, "_Speak no words but kiss me, Speak no words but hold me, Speak no words but dance with me. Your eyes tell me of your joy and of your sadness so speak now words my love. Your eyes have said it all. Your eyes told me you loved me as much as I loved you long before either of us said the words. So lover speak now words but let me hold your face and caress your cheek. Let our eyes say all me feel. Know that you are my best friend, cherished lover and guarded secret. Speak no words husband but make love to me so that our two souls can again be one_," Sara recited as Micheal smiled.

The reverend nodded to Lincoln and Veronica and they each handed Sara and Micheal their rings. Micheal slipped a gold Claddagah ring onto Sara's hand, "Wear this ring with the heart facing you to show that someone has laid claim to your heart. Wear it as a symbol of the undying love I have for you and if you ever doubt me just read the words inscribed on the band,' he said with a smiled and she saw engraved in the band, "_Hold onto the Night_," her favorite line from the song they had heard that night in the Jail.

Sara took her ring also a Claddagah and slipped it onto his hand, "Wear this ring with the heart facing you to show that someone has laid claim to your heart. You are a stranger to the world and to me you are home. When I am in your arms I feel as if the world could fall apart and yet you and I would still remain. Take this ring as a testament to my undying love for you and when in doubt of my love read the engraving," she said and he looked down at his ring. "_Unbroken Chain_". Micheal smiled remembering he had told her that night about the chain the connects soulmates and no matter how far apart the chair remains unbroken till death.

"For what God has joined let no man put asunder. Micheal you may kiss your bride," the Reverend said and Micheal smiled widely as he took Sara into his arms and kissed her with all the pent up passion of two years of separation. Everyone clapped and laughed as the Reverend tried to announce them and they kept on kissing.


End file.
